1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vacuum cleaners that are carried on an operator's body, and more specifically to shock-absorbing and sound-reducing features for such devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
User-wearable vacuum cleaning systems are known in the art. Such systems typically include a vacuum module that is mounted on the user's body, a flexible hose connected to the vacuum module, and a cleaning head connected to the flexible hose. The vacuum module may be mounted on the user's back, waist, or both. For brevity, user-mounted vacuum cleaners are referred to herein generally as “backpack” vacuum cleaners, regardless of where on the body they are mounted.
A backpack vacuum module usually includes a suction motor and a dirt separation system. For example, backpack vacuum cleaners typically use a cord- or battery-operated electric motor that is connected to an impeller to provide a suction motor. The suction motor is located upstream or downstream of a dirt separation system for removing and collecting dust from the airflow. Separation systems can comprise a filter bag, cyclone separator, or the like. Combinations of separation systems, such as a cyclone used in conjunction with pre- and post-motor filters, are also known. Typical backpack vacuum cleaners are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,267,371; 6,073,301; 6,295,692; 6,473,933; and 6,553,610, which are incorporated herein by reference.
The flexible hose and cleaning head provide a fluid conduit from the surface to be cleaned to the vacuum module. The cleaning head often comprises a floor-facing nozzle that is connected to the flexible hose by a rigid pipe that doubles as an operating handle. Other cleaning tools, such as dusting brushes, furniture nozzles, and crevice tools, also may be attached to the flexible hose, as known in the art.
While various prior art devices like the ones described above have been used in the art, there still exists a need to provide alternatives to such devices.